


Stop Fucking Everyone In The Band.

by orphan_account



Category: The Academy Is...
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hes also like 17 in the first two parts, i dont know, kind of, sisky is a horny shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sisky's adventures in fucking everyone in the academy is...





	Stop Fucking Everyone In The Band.

###### Conrad

Of course Conrad was first. It started out as some play-fighting in the studio and quickly turned into steamy make outs and they were suddenly naked and staring at each other. Sisky wasn't _that_ new to this. Watching porn and that one sex-ed class he always fell asleep in were the closest he had gotten until now. It felt weird. Conrad showed him what to do, but was clearly impatient and wanted to get it over with. They didn't do anything more than jack each other off. Sisky did wake up with bite marks on his collarbone though. He actually doesn't remember much from that night.

###### Beckett

The "Beckett Experience" was quite short. The whole thing was quite bittersweet and not that satisfying. It was their 'lunch break' and Sisky got a little too excited while practicing. William, being the only other one around at the time, offered to help. He tried going fast, reminding him of the experience with Conrad. The other pulled Sisky's pants down quickly. He kept muttering curses under his breath. He gave him a quick blowjob, getting quite mad when Sisky came without warning. He angrily swallowed, not wanting to leave a mess and make the others suspicious. Sisky sometimes looked back on the experience with Beckett and wondered if he acted the same with Saporta.

###### Chislett

Chislett was a more sensual than everyone else. Sisky was teaching him some chords on bass since he had asked. They stared at each other for a long time and began kissing. Chislett was new to this, so Sisky helped him a bit (like how Conrad had done for him). He was able to take his time with the other. Chislett's breathy moans sounded much sweeter than Conrad's grunts. Sisky had given him a blowjob, Chislet didn't want to go any further than that. That night was one of the nicest. It was slow and everything was amazing, even if it was just a blowjob.

###### Carden

Carden was paired with one of the longest nights. The two weren't together at the time actually. It was late at night and Sisky knew he would be awake. Scrolling over to his contact, he decided to give him a call. Carden reluctantly agreed. They whispered dirty things to each other though the phone all night. Sisky came multiple times even after Carden had said to hang up after the first. They called once a week before going back on tour after that.

###### Mrotek

I guess you can say he really... BUTCHER-ed his ass!! This was the night he had first experienced a full gay sex experience. Mrotek was very caring, he even took Sisky to a hotel. It was nice and slow. Mrotek admitted that he was bi-questioning and hadn't experienced this either. First Times for the both of them. Sisky gave him a blowjob and Mrotek did everything else. He moved slowly at first, slowly speeding up with every thrust into Sisky. The hotel bed squeaked, the room was hot, the sheets were soaked and they were both continually filled with lust. Sisky swears he saw the sun coming up when they had both finally had enough. They met and did the whole thing all over again anytime they were alone, or at least _thought_ they were alone. Carden still cusses them out when he walks in on them making out on the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic im so sorry


End file.
